nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Machine
The Machine is the third map in the Inzurrection storyline. It is set in Wentbury Forest, Oregon. However, the at least half of the map takes place in the FBI Development Facility, which is hidden underneath the forest. Overview Opening Cutscene The transcript can be found here. The cutscene opens with a Chevrolet Avalanche speeding across a road. Inside, Red, Wade, Vix and Jay are arguing survival plans when a lone zombie wanders in front of the truck and gets hit. Red loses control and rolls over the truck, leaving it upside down. The group crawl out of the wreckage, and find themselves at the edge of a large forest. They decide to enter the forest to look for sactuary and help. The Map The map is very large, with both the forest and facility parts of the map being comparable to the size of Shi No Numa. They also provide highly contrastly playstyles, with the forest being fairly open, and the facility being tighter. Read More... Features The map features a total of seven perks: Dehazardous Sap, Double Tap II Root Beer, Electric Cherry, Juggernog, Mule Kick, Perpetual Foam and Quick Revive. All of the perks will spawn in identical places each seperate game. The Pack-a-Punch Machine appears in this map as the only utility, excluding Perk-a-Cola and the Mystery Box. Also, six power-ups appear in this map: Carpenter, Double Points, Insta-Kill, Max Ammo, Nuke and Quickfoot. Alongside the standard zombies, a new boss zombie appears, The Mariner. He seems to resemble a hermit fisherman, and wears dark green fishing overalls over a black windbreaker, along with brown boots and a jungle-camoflagued trucker hat. He will emerge from the dark, unaccessable areas of the forest and stalks the player. When he gets within a short radius, he will enter a frenzied state, delivering quick and damaging hits. A new wonder weapon appears in the map, the Boneshredder. This weapon is a semi-automatic revolver equipped with high-explosive incendiary rounds that will immediately explode on impact. This explosion will also spread fire, which will harm enemies and the player. This map also introduces the Little Badger, as the new starting weapon, and the Triple Threat, a new shotgun. There are three easter eggs featured on this map. The first main one, Improvised Communication Device, involves setting up a device to contact help. The second main one, Broken Link III, is the third of multiple easter eggs that require the player to break one of the links between reality and the aether. There is also a musical easter egg called /Total Paranoia/, which is performed by Serj Tankian. This map is the first in the storyline to not feature a minor easter egg. Weapons Perks Buildables *Communicator *Diving Suit Easter Eggs Main *Improvised Communications Device, which involves setting up a device to contact help. *Broken Link III, which involves cutting of the third of multiple links between reality and the aether. Musical */Total Paranoia/ - Serj Tankian Quotes Achievements Quick Overview *The map is set in Wentbury Forest, Oregon. *It features a new wonder weapon, the Boneshredder. *Three easter eggs are feauted, two game-based ones, Improvised Communication Device and Broken Link III, and one musical one, /Total Paranoia/. *The Perk-a-Colas featured are Dehazardous Sap, Double Tap II Root Beer, Electric Cherry, Juggernog, Mule Kick, Perpetual Foam and Quick Revive. *The Power-Ups featured are Carpenter, Double Points, Insta-Kill, Max Ammo, Nuke and Quickfoot. Category:900bv's Maps Category:The Machine